Días de gloria
by darkheart2
Summary: Es la aventura de jóvenes vikingos a lo largo de su mas extraño verano, donde se vera que la edad deja florecer el romance pero ala vez no se deja atrás la acción de ser un guerrero. Dejen comentarios x fasss
1. Chapter 1

Días de dudas y gloria

Chapter 1:

Era una tarde como cualquiera en berk, el sol brillaba ya que la época más calurosa del año se hacía presente, todos trabajaban o estaban en sus deberes como era la costumbre, pero algo en la fragua llamo la atención de toda la aldea en ese mismo instante.

Se escuchaban los reclamos de la imponente Astrid hacia su "amigo", quien en ese momento se encontraba completamente asustado por la situación. Había afilado de más el hacha de la vikinga.

-¿Pero que te sucede? Dijiste que sabias hacer esto-Dijo enfadada la rubia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta- Respondió el joven castaño. Y es que el descuido de hipo no era por ser torpe del todo, Sino que al ver los hermosos ojos azules de la guerrera, no se contuvo de un suspiro que al dejar salir, hizo que el mismo muchacho aflojara el arma de sus manos, creando el tan gran desperfecto.

-Te prometo que lo arreglare, solo dame un poco de tiempo-Hipo haciendo esa cara de verdadera vergüenza termino convenciendo a la muy dura pero enternecida joven.

-Está bien, pero no te demores-Respondió en tono más calmado, ya que después de todo, era hipo, no cualquier vikingo.

Ella salió rumbo a su casa de muy mala gana, ya que debería entrenar con un hacha de repuesto, más nueva, pero no tan confiable.

El pensaba que el hacha no solo necesitaba ser reparada, sino mejorada, es lo menos que podía hacer por el mal que había hecho. Así que se paso toda la tarde metido entre bocetos e ideas que al final del día dieron un resultado mejor del esperado.

No era una simple arma…Era un hacha de doble filo con una empuñadura nueva, pulida a su máximo esplendor. Parecía un regalo del mismísimo Thor.

La guardo lo mejor que pudo antes de ir a su casa, donde su dragón lo esperaba, pues como siempre su padre y bocón aprovechando el inicio de la temporada fueron a pescar a aguas más profundas, esperando saciar el hambre del pueblo en lo que las cosechas terminaban de crecer.

Era ahora un hombre, sus 17 años lo demostraban, al llegar a su casa el limpiaba, alimentaba a su furia nocturna, hablando con él antes de dormir como siempre y luego de darse un baño se iba a dormir…pero esta vez, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Amigo, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto refiriéndose al reptil.

(Chimuelo con una cara de confusión solo miro fijamente a su jinete)

-Eh…no es nada solo olvídalo-Luego el oji-verde se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó lo más rápido que pudo desayuno junto a su dragón y luego subió a hacer la tan esperada estrega. El sabía que aquella joven que lo volvía loco a esta hora estaría en el gran salón desayunando ya que después de todo, ella solo tenía a su dragona "tormenta", pues estoico en secreto le había aclarado la última voluntad de sus padres antes de que desaparecieran misteriosamente. Una carta que solo ella debía abrir al cumplir los 17 años de edad, eso sucedería en unas cuantas semanas.

El dudoso de lo que acontecería solo trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella, ya que aunque quisiera ocultarlo no podía, la amaba con toda su alma.

Desde hace meses que había intentado pedirle a la bella Hofferson ser su novia pero el miedo o la pena siempre lo detenían, sin contar, las miles de veces que había sido interrumpido por sus amigos.

Fueron tardes en el bosque, atardeceres a pleno vuelo, cientos de oportunidades desperdiciadas desde hace meses, pero estaba decidido, hoy sería el día en el que se lo pediría sin importar quien estuviera hay o eso esperaba.

-Quédate aquí amigo, por favor, no tardare.- Suplico un poco sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer el castaño.

(Chimuelo solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que algo importante iba a suceder)

El gran salón estaba sorprendentemente vacio, sin personas comiendo esto solo tenía una explicación, ayer debió haber una gran fiesta y todos por la resaca están en sus casas.

-Hola…aastriid-Tartamudeo un poco el chico-Buenos días-

Hipo solo recibió una gélida mirada…ella no estaba de humor.

-Tengo lista tu hacha-Dijo casi temblando-perdón por la demora.

La cara de la rubia tuvo un cambio repentino-Gracias Hipo-contesto.

-Astrid tengo que preguntarte algo-hablo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Quieres…ser… mi novia?

-Hipo yo…

Al momento sonó una alarma, era el cuerno del puerto.

-No creo que sea mi padre…él se acaba de ir.

-Creo que debemos ir a revisar.

-pero… lo que te pregunte

Con un guiño le contesto-Eso ya lo veremos.


	2. Chapter 2

**La n****iebla se dispersa**

Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, tratare de seguir sus consejos y de ser constante con los capítulos, así que si gustan o ven algo que pueda cambiar comenten .Sin más preámbulo tomen asiento y disfruten.

Chapter 2:

Un barco con una extraña bandera se acercaba, estaban los chicos en lo correcto, no era de estar calmado

Una tribu conocida se acercaba pero por razones muy obvias no serian recibidos de la mejor manera.

Eran los marginados, enemigos mortales de los berkianos, su gran vela era señal de mal augurio, algo cruel sucedería.

-Astrid, trae a los demás jinetes, esto es grave.

Ella frunció el ceño, sabía que si hipo hablaba así no era nada bueno.

-No te dejare solo-Contesto de manera sobreprotectora.

Y es que el barco estaba a pocos minutos de tocar el puerto, y había menos aldeanos de lo normal, pues la pesca misma lo requería.

Ella al rose de sus labios hacia la mejilla del castaño dio a entender todo, estaba decidida.

-Está bien-Contesto poco convencido, Y a los pocos minutos se acercaron los demás jinetes, ya que los barcos no eran nada discretos.

-Hipo estas a cargo, así que… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto patapez.

-Junten a los aldeanos en el gran salón y todos los guerreros disponibles estén alerta-Respondió dirigiéndose al pueblo.

-Chimuelo vamos a recibir a nuestros "invitados".

-Yo voy con Astrid-Dijo Patán apresuradamente, tratando de sacar ventaja

Mientras que ella usaba su nueva hacha para casi dejar sin rostro al muchacho, respondió-Prefiero que me coma un "muerte roja" antes de ir contigo, ADEMAS yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien- dijo mientras abrazaba a hipo y le daba un beso fugaz.

El sonrojo del jinete era obvio, era más rojo que un tomate en época de cosechar y con eso surgió una ligera sonrisa de su boca, ya tenía su respuesta.

-Nnnoo es el mejor momento Astrid… -Contesto totalmente apenado

-Uuuu al fin lo aceptan los soldaditos del amor-Se burlaban los gemelos.

-Ustedes tienen suerte de que necesitamos personas, sino yo misma los hubieras colgado-Respondió ferozmente –Y TU HIPO ABADEJO HORRIBLE III, de esta no te salvas-apretándolo del brazo.

-Bueno pues, Astrid y yo estaremos aquí, gemelos junten a la gente, Patán y Patapez traten de no matarse entre sí-Ordeno el jefe temporal.

Y así todos esperaban a la llegada de lo que podía significar una guerra.

TODO PASO TAN RAPIDO….

Era casi inevitable, Alvin bajo con sus hombres dispuesto a invadir y destruir todo a su paso, usando de excusa que estoico había declarado la guerra por pescar en aguas marginadas.

A pesar de todos los intentos de hipo, el ejercito de Alvin los sobrepasab para sorpresa y beneficio de hipo no hubo bajas, todos fueron encerrados para placer del jefe de los marginados. Quería torturarlos, y luego matarlos frente a estoico, aunque eso tardara 2 semanas, el se divertiría.

Solo 3 jinetes lograron escapar, junto a sus dragones… Gracias a que usaron un pasadizo, literalmente una cueva bajo la casa de Ghoti, era de esperarse, la mujer más anciana de todo berk, debía tener unos cuantos secretos.

-Por poco y nos atrapan-Dijo con decepción Hipo.

-Eres un idiota Hipo, yo pude haber acabado con todos de una vez con ayuda de diente púa, ¿cierto amigo?-Afirmo Patán.

(Su dragón solo lo ignoro)

Astrid golpeo con fuerza desmesurada el estomago de Patán, el cual cayó al piso cual yak asustado.

-Mejor guarda silencio, Si no fuera por Hipo, tu lindo trasero estaría lleno de marcas de látigos cortesía de los marginados.

-¿Crees que mi trasero es lindo?-Contesto de manera picara, el aun tendido en el suelo.

-No vales la pena- contesto una muy furiosa Astrid.

Hipo prendió una fogata y después cocinaron unos pescados que los dragones al caer la noche fueron a traer.

El joven castaño no tenía hambre, mas bien, estaba pensativo.

Tenía tantas preguntas, estaba tan desesperado.

-¿Hipo te sientes bien?-Preguntó la rubia, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-Astrid, le falle a mi padre, y si es cierto lo que dice Alvin, espero que papá este bien.

-Pues pensemos en algo para detener la invasión, tenemos tiempo, no mucho pero si el suficiente-dijo la chica mientras miraba los enrojecidos ojos del castaño.

-Está bien, pero necesitaremos ayuda, tengo un plan.

Y así fue como Hipo y Astrid montados en sus respectivos dragones, decidieron dejar a Patán, como un informante, mientras ellos viajaban a una isla aliada, a pedir apoyo.

Pero no sabían que era lo que les esperaba…

Continuara…

Tratare de ser constante con los capítulos con un intervalo de un día, Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han otorgado en el primer capítulo fueron más visitantes de los que esperaba así que las sugerencias que quieran hacer las tomare con gusto.

Nos vemos el Jueves!


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto no me lo esperaba**

Chapter 3:

Después de casi un día de vuelo, el destino estaba a la vista, las provisiones que tormenta y chimuelo cargaban eran muy escasas. Hipo y Astrid bajaron y el joven de ojos verdes pidió como futuro jefe de berk, una asamblea con el jefe actual.

Para su sorpresa el jefe de la isla del norte, Era Camicazi, su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Hipo eres tú? Que sorpresa tan repentina ¡Me alegra verte!, rápido pasen. Pidió servicialmente la anfitriona.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho y veo que tus músculos también- Agrego de manera coqueta.

Un poco sonrojado el jinete solo pensaba que era cierto, el tiempo ya había pasado.

Mientras que los celos de Astrid crecían, ella prefirió abrazar a su novio, dando a entender en qué posición se encontraba.

-Wow, Camicazi ¿desde cuándo eres la jefa de tu tribu?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Mis padres enfermaron y por ahora yo seré quien se encargue de todo-Contesto la rubia.

-Y ¿desde cuándo se conocen?-Pregunto un poco enojada Astrid.

-Así... Lo siento, Camicazi ella es Astrid, mi…-Hipo a pesar de todo aun no estaba seguro de que eran y no quería echarlo a perder.

-Su novia-Contesto tajante la vikinga.

-Ya veo, ahora si tengo una rival-

Entre las miradas asesinas, hipo solo pensó en que lo importante no eran las presentaciones sino cumplir la misión.

-Camicazi, vengo a pedirte un favor, es algo serio, Los marginados han invadido berk y necesito tu ayuda para poder liberar a mi gente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hipo?-

-Los dragones y aldeanos fueron capturados, y solo podía acudir a ti.

Astrid solo se ocupo de interrumpir y casi exigir- Necesitamos armas y provisiones.

-Está bien pero no solo les daré eso, iré con ustedes- Afirmo la jefa.

-¿Queeeeeeee?-Dijeron los enamorados al unisonó. Esa noticia solo ponía peor la situación.

-Camicazi, si mueres habrá guerra entre nuestras islas y eso no nos conviene a nadie.

Era la excusa perfecta, pero hipo la conocía, no cedería.

Así fue como decidieron recorrer la isla vecina y descansar ese día antes de la gran pelea que era imposible evitar.

Fue un día de paseos casi turísticos muy agobiantes para Astrid pero interesantes para hipo, así que la rubia como la gran novia que era trato de no insertar el hacha en la cara de su anfitriona.

-Hipo sé que no es el momento pero, ¿Qué rayos le ves a ella? No le veo el chiste, ni la chispa ni nada.-Comento la celosa guía.

-Si Hipo, dile que te gusta de mi-Contesto de manera segura Astrid.

El joven líder estaba entre la espada y la pared, si hablaba de más Camicazi se enojaría y conociéndola la ayuda sería nula, pero Astrid era otra historia.

-Si lo digo ella me abandonara y si no lo digo ella me matara me descuartizara y me dará de comer a tormenta-Pensó abrumado el vikingo.

Se armo del poco valor que parecía tener y lo dijo todo, Nada podría ponerse peor.

-Amo su carácter, su fuerte, posesivo y duro carácter, Me encanta la mirada de sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules y no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar su dulce voz.-Cada palabra de Hipo eran cientas de espinas clavadas en el pecho de la joven amiga.

-Ay Hipo, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dulce?-Dijo Astrid después de reír un poco y besar a su fiel acompañante.

-Bueno…pues…Creo que iré a descansar, estoy algo cansada, están hospedados cerca, en la aldea, Pero por costumbres de mi pueblo deben dormir separados.-Dijo entre enojada y a la vez aun en shock por las palabras tan hirientes.

-Por mi está bien-Contesto rápidamente Hipo.

-A mi si me molesta-Refunfuño Astrid.

El sonrojo de Hipo fue evidente, parecía que el sol lo había atacado por horas.

-Bueno, nos retiramos, gracias por todo Camicazi.

Cayó la noche y todos estaban en sus respectivas cabañas, Hipo se ducho y solo estaba esperando para irse a dormir asegurándose de que su dragón ya hubiera comido.

-Amigo, ¿cuando crees que tendremos noticias de Patán? Sé que apenas ha pasado un día pero espero que este bien.-El dragón solo se quedara recostado, demostrando calma.-Tienes razón, descansa.

En eso se sintió algo perturbando el sueño del guerrero, Al abrir los ojos vio a su mejor amiga encima de él casi al rose de sus labios

-Camicazi, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-Se escucho el grito de él asustado y confundido castaño en casi toda la isla.

-Shhh…Guarda silencio, tu novia nos podría escuchar.-Guió el ojo la muchacha.

Hipo haciendo uso de su agilidad, huyo de los brazos de Camicazi tratando de buscar la calma.

-Mejor, Cálmate y reflexiona- Contesto entre bocanadas de aire el joven.

Entre gritos y disturbios se escucho a Astrid entrar golpeando la puerta…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Qué le haces a mi novio?-

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por todo el tiempo que tarde, la verdad me cambie de casa mi ordenador se descompuso y tuve problemas por lo del contrato del internet, tratare de subir los capítulos de nuevo con regularidad pero el lunes próximo no habrá capitulo por razones personales, sin más que decir y pidiendo perdón por la tardanza de casi un mes seguiré con mi relato que lo disfruten.

Chapter 4:

**Aclarando mal entendidos**

Todo lo que se veía en ese momento era el escenario de un engaño, la mente de Astrid estaba revuelta, su enojo estaba bien justificado, pero sabía que Hipo no era así.

¿CÓMO PODIA ACLARAR ESTO?

-Hipo quiero que me hables con la verdad ¿qué sucede aquí?-Replico tratándose de calmar la rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que… No lo sé-Manera fácil de quitarse de encima los problemas.

-Le vine a dar su beso de las buenas noches-Dijo sonriente la guerrera contendiente.

-Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo- Gruño de manera posesiva Astrid.

Astrid beso de manera tan apasionada a Hipo que la falta de aire de ambos era notoria y los jadeos no cesaba.

-Astrid cálmate, déjame explicarte-Dijo hipo apresurado.

-Tu escoria, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Replico rápidamente Astrid

Ni siquiera ella sabía que sentía, estaba furiosa porque hipo no lo había evitado, pero estaba celosa, ya que Camicazi le ganaba terreno y todo estaba a su favor.

Confiaba en hipo pero siendo realista era demasiado inocente para descubrir lo que su vieja amiga trataba de hacer.

-Está bien, explícate, pero miénteme y el hacha estará en tu cuello.-Dijo agresiva la rubia.

-Gracias, Yo estaba dormido y ella apareció encima de mí, solo me quite y no paso nada- Dijo reclamando a Camicazi justificándose con Astrid y tratando de no sonar tan sarcástico.

-Estas a prueba, así que cuídate mucho, hablo en serio-Dijo Astrid tratando de sonar amenazante pero sonaba más comprensiva que nada.

-Y tu pequeña roba hombres…-

Así es... estábamos a punto de ver la guerra de personalidades desatada. Una sanguinaria batalla de egos que solo nos daría una vencedora.

-Acaso ¿no tienes vergüenza? digo es cierto que no eres nada linda pero no deberías robar novios ajenos-

-Tú eres la roba hombres maldita teñida, yo lo vi primero y tu lo detestabas.-

-Y ati eso no debería importarle, el es solo mío y punto.-

-Pues no parece si no lo cuidarías mejor-

-Pues no necesito cuidarlo porque él solo me quiere a mí-

-Eso me lo puedes echar en cara cuando sea verdad-

MUCHOS INSULTOS Y GOLPES DESPUES…

Hipo y tú qué dices de esto…

En ese momento el vikingo ya había huido, quería evitar problemas así que fue a la cabaña de Astrid y durmió ahí mientras la otra pelea se prolongo por horas hasta el amanecer.

EN LA MAÑANA….

Se encuentran en la cama hipo y Astrid acostados juntos abrazándose, cuando uno de los dos enamorados se despierta.

-Buenos días Astrid… ASTRID ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-Vine a cerciorarme que esa arrastrada no fuera a acosarte de nuevo.

-Pues gracias, y lamento mucho el mal entendido de anoche, enserio.

-Hipo, te conozco y sé que tú nunca me harías algo así, no te preocupes.

-Astrid, yo...te amo.

Por primera vez hipo tenía el valor de decir lo que sentía sin dudas ni temor, en ese momento se paró el tiempo, todo era felicidad, se olvidaron de la guerra, de los celos, de absolutamente todo.

-AUUU-grito Hipo después de un golpe en el hombro.

-Deja der hacer que me sonroje tarado-Dijo de manera dulce la rubia.

Mientras tanto Camicazi escuchaba todo desde afuera mientras pasaba solo para despertar a hipo como lo tenía planeado.

Sintió como si su corazón se apretara, se tiro al piso sentándose contra la pared de la cabaña pequeña y soltó una pequeña lagrima, no podía creer que ella la gran futura líder por primera vez podía perder algo que enserio quería.

Tocan la puerta…-Ya levántense, ha llegado un mensaje para ustedes desde su isla.

-Gracias Camicazi, en un momento vamos-Contesto rápidamente hipo, ¿cómo sabia ella que estaban juntos?

Rápido se levantaron y después de respectivamente asearse cada uno, caminaron al salón de la isla del norte.

-Buenos días, ¿Cual era ese mensaje, Camicazi?-Pregunto Hipo.

-No lo sé, pero es urgente o eso dice deberían leerlo.

Al abrir el mensaje su cara cambio a horror de manera drástica y grotesca no podían creer lo que sucedía…CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos he vuelto con el capítulo de esta semana o de cada dos días dependiendo del tiempo que la prepa me deje, así que pues, espero que disfruten mi trabajo y quiero agradecer sus reviews aunque algunos parezcan regaños así y pueden dejar ideas de cómo quieren que valla esta historia ya que con tantas ideas para el futuro me gustaría ver cómo enfocarlas, Gracias por su apoyo y espero que un poco de suspenso sea de su agrado.

Chapter: 5

**Capitulo 5: ****Cambio****de planes.**

La nota tena un escrito de lo más perturbador, ya que esta tenía información que cambiaria el rumbo de la batalla, se podría decir que esta noticia podría definir qué plan de acción haría apenas probable ganar la contienda.

_Querido Hipo:_

_Te tengo muy malas noticias, si esta nota llega a ti fue por que logre salir de la cueva, investigar y mandar mis hallazgos en el barco del mercader, He descubierto que los marginados se han aliado con los berserkers y además de eso tienen cautivo a tu padre, tratare de avisarte cada que haya un suceso importante. _

Después de eso, el papel era ilegible, se veía como si la humedad del barco hubiera borrado la tinta del texto, creando así una gran curiosidad sobre qué había sucedido.

-Astrid esto se ve mal, no es la letra de patán y además de eso no viene su firma, puede que Alvin lo sepa todo y nos este tendiendo una trampa.-

-Sí, pero puede también que haya dicho la verdad y mando esto para que tomes una decisión precipitada.-

-tendremos que ir a la isla, y ver qué sucede, solo debemos tomar 2 días para alistarlo todo-Puede que la decisión de Hipo fuera la correcta pero si ellos tenían a su padre 2 días serian demasiado tarde.

-Iré con ustedes-Dijo Camicazi de manera sorpresiva-Mi isla ha firmado un convenio y en él se especifica que debo ayudarles en estas situaciones.

-Pero enserio te necesitan aquí-Dijo el castaño-

-Y el ya va conmigo, tres ya seriamos un blanco fácil-Replico Astrid mientras abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de su enamorado.

-No lo creo, y además berk fue quien planteo esa clausula por lo tanto deben cumplirla.-Afirmo victoriosa Camicazi.

-Está bien, en 2 días partimos-Finalizo Hipo.

Esa noche, después de otro muy largo y tedioso recorrido por la isla del norte a manera diplomática, los dos jóvenes decidieron dar una vuelta en sus dragones.

No era fácil estar relajado, pero cuando ellos estaban juntos todo y absolutamente todos dejaban de existir en el momento, solo eran ellos disfrutando la compañía del otro entre pláticas y risas.

-Astrid, ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Dime, Hipo.

-Se que después de todo lo que está pasando no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero…Se algo que podría interesarte y como tu novio no me lo puedo guardar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tus padres desaparecieron intencionalmente…Mi…Mi padre me lo dijo.

-Pero, ¿De qué me estás hablando?-(Responde entre sollozos.)

-Mi padre dijo que no fue un accidente su desaparición sino algo planeado ya que dejaron una carta para ti.

-¿Y POR QUE NO ME LA HAN DADO?-

-Tus padres pidieron que te la dieran exactamente a la mayoría de edad, los 17 años, perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, lo olvide por completo.

-Hipo, con esta noticia, tengo otra razón por la cual pelear, pero a la vez…otra razón por la cual amarte.

Después de la anterior oración, ella con una sonrisa y sin avisar se deja caer de su dragón de manera

El joven castaño busco la manera de apresurarse para atrapar a su amada, usando esas acrobacias tan irreales que la experiencia le permitía hacer, asiendo que el esfuerzo fuera recompensado al completar tal hazaña.

-Astrid… ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?-La cara de preocupación del héroe era notoria.

-Si…Solo estaba probando…-Contesto de manera totalmente calmada.

-¿Probando? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que yo creía…Que mi novio me protegería siempre de todo y todos, aunque casi siempre sea al revés-Comento la rubia antes de soltar una carcajada.

Hipo solo se sonrojo y después aterrizaron para pasar la tarde solos disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, sin saber que eran espiados por la antigua amiga de hipo, quien en ese momento ideaba un plan para no ser el mal tercio, más bien ser la fututa esposa de hipo.

-Creo que ya he analizado lo suficiente cuales son los puntos débiles de la rubia, es hora de poner mi plan en acción…-Después la joven se retiro de la escena con una macabra sonrisa que delataba su maléfico plan.

Todo el resto de la tarde solo se veía una pareja de jóvenes disfrutando el breve momento que además podía ser el último, ya que la batalla no se hacía esperar.

MIENTRAS TANTO UNA MIRADA A BERK

Los jóvenes se encontraban en las celdas de los calabozos ocultos de berk, mientras eran resguardados por marginados que solo los alimentaba lo suficiente para vivir y los torturaban humillándolos a su diversión, ya que por órdenes de Alvin no se les podía tocar.

-Oye tu gordo…Es hora de comer, ten unas piezas de pan, cortesía de su futuro líder amo y señor Alvin el traidor-Pregonaba el guardia.

Patapez al momento de acercarse con desprecio al hombre vio como este tiraba la comida al piso frente a su cara, el joven solo desvió la mirada.

-Sabes… Alvin no dijo nada sobre entregar la comida a los prisioneros intacta- El hombre entre carcajadas solo se marcho.

Patapez aguantaba el hambre, no perdería su dignidad como vikingo.

-Oye patapez…lo hicieron de nuevo ¿cierto? –Se oía al fondo la voz del gemelo varón.

-No te preocupes brutacio, estoy bien…-Contesto con una voz débil.

Al estar cerca sus celdas, este compartió de su comida con su amigo, ya que con todo esto los jinetes estaban más unidos que nunca.

En eso se escuchaba la llegada de un nuevo preso, solo se podía apreciar su sombra la cual a cada momento se acercaba mas y mas…Después de cruzar la puerta se veía notoriamente quien era…No puede ser era…

CONTINUARA


End file.
